Kingdom Under Fire
by XxTidusXx
Summary: The relm of Nagasia is under attack. One innocent boy is chosen to rid Nagasia of the dark ruler. Now he has been kidnapped and the mission is left up to his group of friends.


Kingdom Under Fire

Book 1: Light

My life has been the same over and over again. Nothing important happens. Until the new girl arrived.

"Hello class. We have a new student." The teacher said.

I looked at the girl that was beside her. She had long flowing black hair and startling blue eyes. She was a little shorter than me but she made it up with her eyes. She met my gaze. Her eyes bore into me she stared at me like she was trying to remember something. Then she turned away.

"Hi my name is Danielle." She said smiling to the class.

Her eyes rested on me.

"Jake." The teacher said.

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind showing Danielle around school when we leave?"

"Sure." I said.

The girl was staring at me again.

"Good. Danielle you can sit in the seat beside Jake". She said.

I cringed as the new girl sat down. She looked at me and smiled.

"The teacher seams nice. Your Jake right?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Nice to meet you" She said.

She smiled and I could swear she had fangs. I started to say something but I kept my silence. I raised my hand and tried to get Miss Johnson's attention.

"Excuse me Ms Johnson can I go to the bathroom?"

She nodded and I walked out the door. I went to the bathroom and washed my hands and face. When I was done I opened the door and almost hit someone.

"Oh sorry."

I turned to see who I almost hit and was looking into the blue eyes of the girl.

"Miss Johnson told me to come check up on you." She said.

"Thank you." I said.

"It smells nice out here." She said sniffing the air.

"It does?" I said. "I don't smell anything."

"Almost as seductive as blood." She whispered.

I turned to here and stared into her eyes. Her eyes had a scarlet tone now. She sniffed towards me. "You smell good."

I slowly backed away from her.

She smiled at me. "Buuut I have orders not to hurt you."

She started walking towards the classroom. "Better hurry up!" she yelled over her shoulder.

I stood there taking in what she just said. I slowly went back to class and sat down on my seat beside her.

I turned to her. "You're kidding right?"

She turned to me and smiled. "You'll see soon enough."

I turned my attention back to class. I couldn't pay attention. My mind kept on wandering to the new girl. She seemed to have fangs but it could've been my imagination playing tricks on me. The bell rang and I jumped out of my seat. Before I made it out the door the girl grabbed my arm.

"Hold on a minute."

I tried to wrench my hand away but she was strong.

I heard a faint voice in my ear. "Hold on, Jake."

I looked around and could see a faint shadow in the corner of my eye. The shadow made itself into the shape of a man. He was about my age with long silver hair and black eyes.

Danielle bowed down and put her hand over her chest. "Welcome Xion."

He smiled at us. "You can get up, Aya,"

I looked at the girl. She continued to look at the man.

"I found him Xion," she said.

He walked over to me. "So this is Jake," he said.

He drew two swords and pointed them at me.

"Let's see if you're as good as they say." He said.

He rushed at me and swung his swords. I jumped back and punched him in his face. I looked at Danielle. "Help me," I yelled at her.

She continued to stare at me. The guy swung again and this time he nipped my arm. I fell to the ground.

"C'mon you can do better," he yelled at me.

I got up and tried to punch him again. This time I connected with his face. He hit the wall and slumped down. He got up and whipped his chin. "Good."

All of a sudden his swords started to glow. I looked at him and then Aya. She looked terrified.

"Don't do it Xion." She pleaded.

He looked at her. Rage filling his eyes. "He made contact, Aya. He's the first to ever do that. I have to test his limits."

He put his two swords together and a dark aura surrounded them.

"Divine Judgment!" he slashed his swords in my direction.

I tried to dodge it but the beam hit me full on. The darkness obscured my vision. I could hear Aya and Xion take in a breath of air. I walked through the darkness and could see them gaping at me. Aya's face in amazement and Xion's face covered in fear.

"It is true then. The prophet has awakened once again," Xion said

They bowed their heads at me. I wondered why they were so scared.

"What's wrong? Didn't you want to fight me Xion?" I yelled in his direction.

He took a step back. Fear radiating through his face. "Never would I fight one as great as you," he said.

I walked up to Aya. "You have some explaining do whatever your name is,"

She nodded yes and we sat down.

"OK Jake we've been sent here to retrieve you," she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because our realm is in a disastrous war," she said.

"Our king has sent us here to retrieve you. Because you're the one who can truly save us," he said.

I just sat there taking in what he was saying. "So you're saying your realm is under war and only I can stop it?" I asked.

They both nodded. "What about her? She had fangs," I said.

They both nodded "We're not vampires or anything like that," Xion said.

"It's just what our people look like," Aya said.

I looked at her "Your people?"

Xion nodded. "Yes we are as you would say, demons,"

"But aren't demons evil," I asked.

This time Aya answered. "Not all are. I and Xion are the good kind."

All I could say was "oh"

They both got up and dusted their selves off.

"Well I think that about sums it all up. Aya would you mind opening up a portal," Xion asked.

She raised her hand and a black portal appeared behind her.

"Wait," I said taking a step back.

They both looked at me.

"Umm what would my parents say if I don't come home," I asked.

They snickered. Xion stepped up "We forgot to tell you. We arranged for you to go on a little "field trip"," he said.

"Time to go," Aya appeared behind me and shoved me into the portal. I was instantly transported into a different world. I got up and looked around. There were gaping forests as far as the eye could see. I turned around and saw Aya and Xion walking towards me.

"Beautiful isn't it," Aya asked.

All I could do was nod. All the animals were different from the ones I was used too. I looked down and saw a little catlike animal jumping up and down by my leg.

"What is this," I asked".

They both looked awestruck.

"This is amazing. An outsider having a guardian," Xion said.

I looked at him. "A what?"

Aya answered me. "A guardian. On rare occasions a person will have a guardian chose them as the wielder," she said.

"Go ahead. Give it a command, "Xion said.

I looked down at the little catlike animal. "Sit."

Instantly it stopped jumping and sat down.

"Good bye," I said.

It nipped at my leg. "Ow! Good girl?"

She purred and brushed against my leg.

Aya snickered. "Looks like she likes you."

Xion started walking away. "Well we've spent enough time talking."

Aya and I slowly followed him. She nodded towards the animal. "Are you going to name it?"

I looked at the cat. "Umm I like Omni."

The cat jumped into my hands. I looked at Aya. "Didn't you say she was a guardian? Wouldn't I end up guarding her?"

Xion laughed. "She'll change when the time comes. Wont you Omni."

Omni mewled and buried itself in my chest.

"How long away are we from your town?" I asked.

"About two days," she said.

I stopped walking. "Two days?"

Xion laughed again. "It's not that long."

Omni fell asleep. I slowly put her in my pocket and continued walking. I looked up at the sky. It looked like it wanted to rain. I heard thunder and saw a brief flash of lightning.

Xion stopped. "Well it looks like it's going to pour," he said. "Lucky for us there's a cave over there," he pointed to a nearby cave.

Thunder boomed. I felt my pocket move. I reached in and took out Omni. The thunder must've woken her up. She jumped out of my hands and started growling and hissing and the rain. She ran up to try and bite it. A water droplet hit her on the nose. She hissed and we all laughed.

"Looks like Omni doesn't like the rain," Aya said.

Omni mewed and jumped in my arms. She looked at me and licked me on my face.

Xion looked at me. "Jake would you mind building us a fire?"

"Sure"

I got up and went to the edge of the cave to the some of the wood that was settled at the foot of the cave.

"Aya we need you to gather food," Xion said to her.

She wordlessly got up and walked out the cave into the rain. I was bust attending to the fire when I heard Aya's scream radiate throughout the cave,

"What was that?" Xion said standing up.

"Aya!" I got up and ran outside.

The rain obscured my vision. I couldn't see my hands in front of my face. I saw a bright light to my left.

Xion ran towards it. "Aya!"

We came to a thick mass of woods. In the center I saw Aya on the ground and a man standing behind her. The man looked up and smiled at me.

"So you're the one that's supposed to stop me? Heh. Try it little boy."

"Jake get down!"

I dropped to the ground. I saw a snakelike whip pass over my head.

"You're lucky boy!"

I heard Xion scream. I turned around.

"No Jake!"

I heard his voice too late. The whip cracked on my wrist. I felt a sharp pain on my wrist. I fell to the ground clutching my wrist.


End file.
